The Story Inbetween
by helana group
Summary: What do you get when the world of legal,lawfull,whatever you want to call it drug and eerie queerie come together....... well mabey you should find out.


2005-10-10

Disclaimer: We own neither legal drug nor eerier queerie! (originally ghost), not yet any way muh ha ha ha ha

As this is my first fan fic please be gentle. We were a little confused as how to actually put it together, but you know that's not too bad right so if you have any advice please let us know right away.

**The story in between.**

On a hot summer day the kind that you wished would never end, when everything is going your way and everything in that one moment could freeze over and die, and you would have no regrets about the day's events one of those slightly magical times in life that the lucky few only experience once in there lifetimes, but know at the end of the day the sun will set and you will have to crawl into bed and only hope the next day will be just as good. On a day such as that the young men of green drugstore are at the grocery store franticly searching for ramen, technically they weren't on any shopping spree; they were on a "special assignment" from Kakei-san

**Chapter One: why the hell are there ghost's here?**

Inside one of the local grocery store there are two young men scouring the shelves for food one of the two boys was of sub average height and average looking weight with large and some how pure looking eyes his face was so soft and cute one would easily have mistaken him for a girl unless you could find the courage to look at his flat chest. His hair was the most radiant light brown ever seen he was so fair he looked out of place standing next to a giant of a man. The large one had dark black hair, so dark and yet it seemed to fit his foreboding demeanor, he also was large VERY large, especially by the Japanese standards. He was so dare I say it cool looking he would easily have been mobbed by crazy women, for a snapshot of them together, trying to impress there friends with a picture of what could have easily passed for a famous model. Yet there they were standing side by side looking like a scene out of a sexy dream.

"Why Dose Kakei-san always insist on always sending you with me," Kudo-kun, the light haired fair boy, asked Rikuo-san, who must have been the taller of the two,"I think I could find ramen on my own, without any of your help." Kudo-kun finished asking the tall, dark, and handsome Rikuo-san

"Shut up retard I'm always the one having to save your sorry ass. "Rikuo-san growled angrily although his anger was he was seemingly playfully

"Oh yeah, like when, name one time." Kudo-kun said not noticing the innocently kind tone in Rikuo-sans' voice.

"All right." Rikuo-san said only becoming slightly annoyed at Kudo-kuns' stupidity "lets do a flash-back scene shall we, how about we start with the time at Christmas, or the time when you were sucked into that book women, or when you almost drowned while collecting fireflies, once you passed out in the theater, or how about the time you almost fell out of a tree, the time I pulled you away from that vase while we were being chased by angry villagers, or the time Sagia put a Kit-Kat down your shirt on..."

"ZzzzzzZZzzz,'' Kudo-kun had fallen asleep at listening to the very long list of the times he was saved by the taller young man. Hey that one doesn't count," Kudo-kun said, "and I said name one time" referring to the long list of times he had been ungratefully saved by the tall teen.

"Fine," Rikuo-san said smiling evilly, "how about the time you had to wear that dress?"

"Which one?" Kudo-kun asked angrily about being constantly reminded of the dress situation he constantly finds himself in.

"The wedding one" Rikuo-san said smiling at the thought of Kudo-kun wearing that wonderful full length bridal gown that seemed to be made just for him on that special day.

"Oh yeah I forgot about about that one." Kudo-kun said innocently

. "Well if were done with this flash-back," Rikuo-san said clearly annoyed at having to listen to Kudo-kuns' childish ramblings. "Lets go to the checkout counter." Rikuo-san said to Kudo-kun to try and stop himself from growing any angrier at Kudo-kun. He hated being angry with him deep down they shared a special bond that neither party was willing to admit to the other without some divine sign that there feelings were mutual.

_Just as they had every thing placed on the counter they herd very faintly a boy yell something about a spirit?_

"Who was that?" Kudo-kun asked Rikuo-san referring to the scream that they had both just heard.

"Let's go and check it out. "Rikuo-san said,' Kakie-san never said anything about a ghost extermination,' thought Rikuo-san 'this is a new one.' Rikuo-san did know a few things about the spirit world ever since he was a small child he always wanted to know about his own power and while reading books he learned a few things about the spit world. 'But of course Kakei-san already knew that the precognitive S.O.B.

"Stay back I don't taste vary good in fact I taste very nasty, one time I tried." Said the little boy with hair lighter than Kudo-kun but with a similar physical build, average height and could use a little bulking up.

"I think you bored it away Mitso-chan." Said a tall dark handsome (in a Riko-san sort of way) boy how walked in.

"Is he all right?" asked Kudo-kun asking the tall boy about the boy coring on the floor.

"Yeah he will be all right, oh this is Mitso-san and I am Hanasuma-san."

"Pleased to meet you I am Kudo-kun and this is Rikuo-san and we work at the Green Dr…"Kudo-kun was suddenly interrupted by Rikuo-san.

"Remember never mention the store by name Baka!"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked a person in an apron (he was a tall young boy with black hair)

"Well if it isn't it our own Iche-san and aren't you your cheerful self" said Hanasuma-san.

"Keep talking and I am going to wipe that little that little smirk off your face." Iche-san said to Rikuo-san

"Any way, thank you for trying to help me Kudo-kun" Said Mitso-san.

A sudden noise interrupted all of the happy people except Rikuo-san and Iche-san who were always like this.

"Clean up on isle thirteen I repeat clean up on isle thirteen." Came over the stores speaker system.

"Why are you wearing that apron Iche?" asked Mitso-san

"I have to work at the store for a part time job" Said Iche-san

"Lets go have some tea at my house." said Mitso-san said to ever body "in thanks for trying to save me." He

Said to an unsure Rikuo-san and Kudo-kun.

"Guess poor Iche-san will have to stay here and mop the floor." Hanasuma-san said false sympathy oozing from his voice.

"Sure we'll come and have tea with you." Kudo-kun said, "I never pass up free food."

As soon as they were about to leave Iche-san came up to Kudo-kun.

"Kudo-kun look just make sure you read this note." Said Iche-san.

_The note read: never leave Hanasuma-san and Mitso-san alone together_.

Kudo looks at the paper and asks Hanasuma "hey what dose this say?"

"I thought I told you not to pick up things off the ground" Replied Rikuo.

"Well this is my house you can go look around the house and I will go make the tea."

Mitso opens the door to his home.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

A.N.: this is the first fan fic we did so you better like it or I will find you.LOL jk just at least don't send hate mail, please, PLEASE! we know it is probably the best story but please review it constructively and remember it is our first fan fic.

We will update ASAP. (Maybe hahashhahahaha)


End file.
